Requiem for a dream
by Lily Potter4
Summary: One Halloween Night, Sirius lost everything. All that he has left is Harry ... his requiem for a dream. I suck at summaries ! READ IT !


Requiem for a dream  
Disclaimer : Everything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling  
The line 'Promises, like pie crusts, are meant to be broken' Belongs to Stella Evans, FFN author   
  
  
~ I dreamed a dream of days gone by  
When hopes were high and life worth living  
I dreamed that love would never die  
I dreamed that God could be forgiving  
Then I was young and unafraid   
And dreams were made, and used, and wasted  
There was no ransom to be paid   
No song unsung, no wine un tasted  
But the tigers come at night  
With their voices sort as thunder  
And they tears your hopes apart  
And they turn your dreams to shame  
He slept a summer by my side   
He filled my days with endless wonder   
He took my childhood in his stride   
But he was gone when Autumn came   
And still I dream he'll come to me   
And we will live the years together  
But there are dreams that cannot be   
And there are storms we cannot weather   
Oh I had a dream my life would be   
Some much more different  
Than this hell, I'm living  
So different now  
Than what it seems   
But now life has  
Killed  
The dream  
I dreamed   
~ Les Miserables   
  
  
Thoughts flowed through my head, clouding my brain. I couldn't think, I couldn't do  
anything. Emotions coursed through my body, I felt weak, and useless. I put my head in my  
hands. We were sitting in Dumbledore's office. I could hear Harry talking, in a weak, emotion   
ridden voice.  
"And then and then My father came out. And he spoke to me And my mother told me what  
to do. She told me to take the TriWizard cup, that it would return me to Hogwarts. And then  
Cedric asked me to take his bo-ody back "   
He trailed off.  
It was my fault. I could feel burning at the corner of my eyes. I hadn't cried since I'd seen  
James' body. I never cried once through my whole ordeal. Never cried in Azkaban. But now He  
had heard Lily and James. Lily and James. And it was my fault that he had never heard them  
before. I as good as killed them.   
I missed James more than anything. Sometimes, I would forget he was dead. I would write him  
an owl, in my moment of temporary insanity, and the owl would return. I don't know why , or  
how, I could forget. Because he was dead, I was a convict. Because he was dead, I was on the  
run. Because he was dead   
My life had been perfect. I had been on top of the world. Me and James. We were great  
students, fun, good Quidditch players ( James was amazing ), and , I suppose, popular. But I  
didn't really care about that. What made my life so good was James. My short time with him   
was one of the best in my entire life. It really wasn't that short. It was 8-9 years. But when I  
think of spending 12 years in Azkaban Together we laughed, we played jokes, we had fun,  
made fun of who we had crushes on, had the best time. When we got older, and we started  
dating girls, ( me and Lily, James and Kaitlyn ) we only got stronger.   
And when Lily dumped me for James, nothing bad happened. I think we had reached a mutual  
understanding that our friendship was more important than that. And I knew Lily had really liked  
James from the start. We both knew that. I guess we had just pretended. I had loved Lily. Not  
like James loved her, though. After Hogwarts, James and I started Auror training. So did Lily,  
but she was in a different class. Everyday, all I heard was 'Lily said ' 'Lily loves this ' 'Should I  
get Lily ' It was incessant. I could have been jealous. I could have been indifferent. I could  
have told him to take a running jump. But I didn't. I knew he needed my support. I knew he  
loved Lily. And she loved him like she had never loved me. And I found another. Daniella. Dani   
had been the best part of my life after Hogwarts. James and I could no longer be together  
everyday. Though we were always talking, and hanging out, I knew that, while we were still best  
friends, and always would be, we had gone semi-separate ways. He, with Lily, I, with Daniella.  
It helped that the two were best friends. But still. When we got out of Hogwarts, I knew things  
would never be the same.   
In 1981, it was a year I can't remember, and I can't forget. Everything changed. Everything.  
James went from the boy I had known at Hogwarts, full of life, never followed a rule, believed in  
the saying   
'Promises, like pie crusts, are meant to be broken', to the man I found myself with. Burdened  
with a child, he became more serious, more responsible, more grounded. I believe he gave up  
Quidditch for his family. He was given the choice, between the thing he loved most, and the  
ones he loved most. And he chose Lily and Harry. He had been offered the chance to play chaser  
for the England Eagles . He could have had everything he had dreamed of as a school boy.  
Fame, fortune but he chose a family, which was as unlike school boy James as it is possible to  
be. It was probably the hardest decision of his life, and the thing I respect him most for. Almost.  
The day I found out I couldn't believe it. I couldn't accept it. I stayed near the ruins of their  
house, back faced to the smoking wood. If I turned around, I had to accept that James was dead.  
Looking into the valley, I was safe. But I would never be safe again.   
~*~  
And as I sat there, with my head in my hands, I could hear a voice calling my name, as if from a  
different dream. But I was still caught in my dream.   
"Sirius ! Do you wish to accompany Harry to the Hospital Wing ?"  
I looked at Harry. He looked tired and weak. Sad and useless. But there was a fire in his eyes   
He was my last connection to James. James And my requiem for a dream.   



End file.
